


Sisters Together

by hhertzof



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14j2dna)

Anna sat at her bedroom window. Night had fallen, and the ice tracings that Elsa had made for the carnival sparkled in the moonlight.

"I never thought of ice as being pretty before," Elsa said from behind her, startling Anna.

"It is, though." Anna turned to face her sister, making room on the window seat.

Elsa grinned and curled up in a corner and drew frost curls on the window, absently.

"It must have been scary," Anna said, when Elsa didn't reply. "Knowing you could hurt me. Knowing you did hurt me. But it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"I know," Elsa said finally. "But that didn't change things. I was too young and had too much power. And I believed mom and dad when they said that I had to control it and the way to do that was too stop feeling."

"They were wrong," Anna replied angrily. "We would have both been better off if they hadn't locked us away from the world. I would never have trusted Hans if I hadn't been so desperate for someone to pay attention to me, and you would never have frozen Arendelle if you'd practiced controlling your powers instead of hiding them away."

"They did what they thought was best for both of us," Elsa said, but Anna could hear the doubt in her voice. "We won't repeat their mistakes."

"We can make our own." Anna smiled tentatively at her sister. 

"You're not planning to run away and get married any time soon?" Elsa asked warily.

"No!" Anna looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to either throw the doors wide open or get out of here. See something other than the castle and people other than our parents and the servants. Didn't you ever want that?"

"Sometimes. I think I was too scared of what people would think of- of what I was to miss the company. It's been hard for you, being cooped up in here."

"Hard for both of us, I'd think," Anna took one of Elsa's hands in here. "I believe in you. I always did. And maybe we take this slowly. Let things go back to normal and get to know each other before thinking of expanding the family with marriage."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Elsa asked pulling her hand away, and then reaching over to pull her sister into a hug."

"I've been talking to the paintings, since there's been no one else," Anna answered. "They give good advice sometimes."


End file.
